1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to flange fittings, and more particularly to a split spacer for flange fittings which will adapt a standard SAE approved hose coupling to fit a special, or non-standard, split flange of the type used on earthmoving machinery and the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Split flange connections are often used on the hydraulic systems of heavy equipment, such as earthmoving machinery, to join couplings to blocks, manifolds, etc. for establishing fluid communication where it is impossible or impractical to use continuous circular flanges. Such split flange connectors are disclose in U.S. Pat. No. 2,681,817 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,012.
Some manufacturers of earthmoving machinery have designed their split flange coupling components such that there is no interchangeability between their fittings and standard SAE hose fittings. For example, the manufacturer may provide a hose coupling with a radial flange having a thickness greater than the thickness of the standard SAE fitting in the hose connector industry or the coupling may have a non-standard flange and/or bolting arrangement. In other words, if a person needs to replace a hose on the machinery, he must order a hose coupling provided by the equipment manufacturer.
In order to service the equipment operator, hose distributors and/or manufacturers must purchase expensive machinery to manufacture the coupling and flanges according the equipment manufacturer's specifications, or stock a large inventory of expensive non-standard fittings. While at the same time, he may have a full inventory of standard SAE couplings and fittings which are less expensive and readily available.
If an equipment operator needs a replacement hose, he must use the more expensive non-standard fittings which are often not readily available and have to be ordered. The hose manufacturer an/or distributor may sell him an off-the-shelf mating flange kit However, the if he has a hose coupling from the equipment manufacturer, the flange in the kit will not fit the coupling and/or bolting arrangement, or if he has a standard SAE coupling on the hose, it will not fit the flange on the machinery.